Patent Document 1 describes a light receiving element that has a metal-semiconductor-metal (MSM) structure, and a manufacturing method thereof. A layer formed of non-doped InGaAs is described as a light-absorbing layer of the light receiving element in Patent Document 1. The above mentioned Patent Document 1 is JP-11-340481A.